The fate is in you
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Castle didn t say all the truth to Kate about her s mother investigation, but she knows. kate decides shut up because she wan t lose him.


**Your ****fate****is**** in you**

Kate Beckett comes back to her house after she had spent all day on the hospital. Sorenson had had complications and he had been operated again. She drops on a couch and closes her eyes. The first thing that comes to her mind is the last Castle's words: "It's about your mother". She doesn't know what Castle wanted to tell her. But she can imagine it. That is why she prefers not to call him at least for now. Kate remembers very well that she told to him that their relationship would end if he investigated her mother's case. And she is a woman who respects what she says, no matter what. So she decided not to call him. The fate decides her luck. Because she can't face him knowing that this moment will be the end of their relationship. In one side, Kate knows that is so silly to act like that because if she wants she could choose not to end their relationship but in the other side she can't forget that he has probably broken her trust. All this is too much for her mind and for one night, so she decides to take a shower. A warm and relaxing shower.

She goes to the bathroom and fills the bathtub with warm water, place bath salts with the scent of roses, then removed her clothes and gets into the bath to relax her body in it. Now she feels good. But then her thoughts turn to spring, and all are about Castle. Kate can't understand how can the same person who helped her to recover from her mother's death is same one who is now intended to make her sink again. "Why can't life be simple?" she asks to herself aloud. She doesn't expect any answer but a male voice answer to her. "Because the easies things come that fast as they go, and we need more than that for our lives". She turns her face trying to get close to where the voice comes from. And there he is, Richard Castle.

He is next to the door frame. Looking at her. His eyes are sad, but also shiny seeing her in that situation so intimate. She feels a little embarrassed and angry, but she likes that he was there. But then a doubt came in to her mind: "How did you come in to my house, Castle?" "I have my contacts, Detective Beckett" he says trying to sound so funny as always but without success. Kate realizes that he is sad and therefore knows what he will say, and knows how to end it all. That feeling makes her so sad. "Castle, please wait me in the living room, we will talk there". He goes out of the bathroom without saying a single word. She cries alone for what is coming.

A few minutes later, Kate enters to the living room dressed in a red satin gown. One can see that she isn't comfortable with that situation. Neither he. He is seated at one side of the couch and she sits on the other one. Rick is too serious, like he had never been before. After a while, he looks at her eyes and says: I need to explain everything Kate. She never thought to say something like that, but the first thing that comes to her is: "Don't tell me anything that can ruin our relationship, Castle. I need you. If you did something that you shouldn't do, don't tell me. Forget it." Kate prefers not to know because she is afraid to destroy everything with her coarse personality. But he can't shut his mouth. "I swear that I need you too Kate, but I can't shut up. I need to tell you what I know and why I did it. Everything was because I am worry about you, because I care about you. Then what follows will be in you." Kate doesn't like crying in front of him, but the tears start to come out of their eyes without being able to avoid them. He is crying too. He continues talking. "I investigated the case of your mom. I gave thousands of rounds. Look outside the box. And after a few nights working on, I asked for help. Yesterday I learned something that will take you to the murderer, although it might also lead you to discover something that will hurt you. But whatever happens, if you want, I will stand by your side to help you and take care of you." Kate doesn't know what to do. If she chooses knowing the truth it can play against her. Suddenly, he says "I swear by my daughter that I didn't de it for the evil" And even more suddenly, Kate says "I believe you, Castle. I hear you." He didn't expect to hear her saying that, quite the contrary, but it gives him the courage to talk.

He comes a bit closer to her and begins to talk: "The man that I know told me that your mom had a double life, another family. And when the man learned about your father and you, he was furious. He didn't know that he and his daughter were "another family" for your mom. He was angry and your mother was tired of him and told him everything before going to meet you and your father. The man was mad, your mother struggle with him and then he wounded her. He hurt her again and again, until one of those times was fatal. He abandoned her body on the ground and left." Kate say: "But there are another deaths like my mother's. How can it be?" Castle takes her hand softly "Coincidence". Kate can't understand everything he said "Another family?" Castle nods "Yes. You have a sister, Beckett. I have her address if you want. She lives here in New York". She is only concerned about the killer for now. "What happen with the man? Where is he?" Castle say: "He is in a geriatric. He is an old man, Kate, and suffers Alzheimer. I know you want him to pay for everything he did, but I believe that life has already made him pay for that. He has lost everything; he has lost his wife, his daughter, even his own memory." Kate: "He deserves more. He killed my mother". Castle: "Beckett, in a way he is paying now. You already know the truth. The revenge is useless. And I know that you are not that kind of person, Kate. You only need time for heal your wounds, your heart".

Kate covers her face with her hands to cry, and then she looks into his eyes "Time, Castle? My life is leaving. I spent many years trying to forget, but how do you forget something like that?" Castle: "Well, a little birdie told me that my books have helped you so much, years ago". Kate smile "This bird is a little exaggerated and this happened so many years ago". Castle says: "Well, now I propose helping you in person". She hugs him. "You are a wonderful person and a very good friend, Castle". Castle smile: "You too, Beckett." The two are embrace while they smile. The hug last longer than they expected, they can't be separated. They don't want to be separate because they feel good embraces one with each other. After a moment, he is separated from her and looks her to the eyes. He approaches her to kiss her. But she put her fingers in his mouth "Now yet, Castle".


End file.
